1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing an electric wiring layer, a member for forming an electric wiring layer, an electric wiring layer, a method of manufacturing an electric wiring board, a member for forming an electric wiring board, an electric wiring board, a vibrator, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
Ceramic wiring boards are more excellent than organic wiring boards from the viewpoint of thermal conductivity, heat resistance, chemical stability, and the like, and thus enable the high density of wiring boards and contribute to a reduction in the size of electronic apparatuses.
Such a ceramic wiring board is known to include, for example, a ceramic substrate, a base pattern, formed of W or Mo, which is laid on the surface of the ceramic substrate, and a wiring pattern, formed of Cu, which is provided on the surface of the base pattern (for example, see JP-A-2009-295661).
The ceramic wiring board disclosed in JP-A-2009-295661 is manufactured through a process of applying a conductive paste mainly containing W or Mo to the front surface or the rear surface of a ceramic formed body formed of a mixture of a ceramic powder raw material and an organic binder, a process of obtaining a ceramic substrate having a base pattern formed therein by simultaneously baking the ceramic formed body and the conductive paste, and a process of obtaining a wiring pattern by forming a film of Cu on the surface of the base pattern by a plating method.
In such a ceramic wiring board, the base pattern is provided between the ceramic substrate and the wiring pattern to secure adhesion therebetween. However, since the base pattern needs to be formed, the number of manufacturing processes is increased, and thus there is a problem in that manufacturing efficiency is low.
In addition, when the base pattern is not present, adhesion between the ceramic substrate and the wiring pattern is decreased, and thus there is a concern that a problem such as the peeling-off of the wiring pattern may occur.
On the other hand, JP-A-10-303061 suggests a capacitor in which a heating conductive insulating material having conductive particles distributed in a thermoplastic insulating material is used for a removal processing electrode (trimming electrode). In the capacitor, when the removal processing electrode is irradiated with a laser, the thermoplastic insulating material and the conductive particles are melted, and the conductive particles are connected to each other, thereby allowing the electrical conduction of an irradiation region to be made. That is, in the removal processing electrode, the conductive particles are initially insulated from each other by the thermoplastic insulating material. However, the electrical conduction of the irradiation region can be achieved by the irradiation with a laser. For this reason, the above document discloses that it is possible to adjust the capacitance of the capacitor by the irradiation with a laser.
Consequently, a coating is formed on a ceramic substrate using the heating conductive insulating material disclosed in JP-A-10-303061, and the coating is irradiated with a laser, and thus it is possible to form a wiring pattern corresponding to an irradiation mark.
However, JP-A-10-303061 discloses that rosin, various types of rubber, a thermoplastic rigid resin, and the like are used as the thermoplastic insulating material. These materials have low heat resistance. Accordingly, for example, when soldering is performed on the formed wiring pattern, the heating conductive insulating material cannot withstand the temperature of the soldering. For this reason, the electrical conduction of the heating conductive insulating material in a region which is not irradiated with a laser is also made due to the soldering, and thus a problem such as a decrease in an insulation property between the wiring patterns occurs.